narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Shinzoku no Majiwari
Shinzoku no Majiwari, is the title given to describe the Kekkei Genkai of the Okuda Clan. This bloodline trait creates a form of spiritual Senjutsu effect for pairs of the clan which allows the users to spirit walk among the land of the dead for short spans of time and communicate with the deceased. Due to the events of Hidan's murder spree in Yugakure prior to his defection, this kekkei genkai has become more rare than before thanks to the dispersion of the surviving Okuda clan members throughout the five great shinobi nations. Explanation All Okuda clan members are born as a "union of two forms of body”, one which walks in the living realm, and another that is always in constant contact with the realm beyond. Sections of their bodies comprised of this special, clairvoyant flesh, are noticeable when along the surface of the skin (though reach deep into their bodies, making the network truly complex). It manifests itself as darker patches which can form into some rather wild designs and are similar in some ways to a form of birthmark. These paranormal flesh sections allow for a strange effect to occur when an Okuda Clan member channels their chakra in that area (learned similar to how one concentrates their chakra at their feet to run up walls). When placed in contact with the same from another member of their clan, both members are then able to transmit their chakra into the other in order to “spirit walk” in the realm of the dead while still remaining in control of their bodies. This kekkei genkai has given rise to the saying of “Wisdom of the Okuda” due to the number of Okuda clan members who have experienced “epiphanies” or true acceptance of themselves during this union or otherwise learned details of events or jutsu that they otherwise never would have found out about. The technique can be used in battle if the users remain with their bodies, but they will be limited by their contact with their companion if they wish to use the additional details to their advantage. Since Shinzoku utilizes life energy and allows for the sensing of spiritual presences, many can argue that the kekkei genkai is a form of senjutsu. While the Okuda clan somewhat enjoyed this comparison once upon a time, they eventually began trying to separate their involvement with such speculation due to unwanted attention it began to bring their clan. Now the concept is that while it has similarities to Senjutsu, it does not require a direct connection to the world around them to maintain and thus is not Senjutsu. This however, has not deterred some of the clan's more judgemental opponents. Abilities & Uses *While experiencing their out of body experiences, the Okuda members are able to communicate with fallen spirits and in some cases even nature itself when near leylines of the Earth. *During the walk the individuals are immune to pain, and experience utter tranquility, free of their own fears, doubts, and suffrages and are also enhanced with heightened natural senses of smell, hearing and touch. *True masters of Shinzoku are capable of allowing a fallen spirit to temporarily "possess" their body, thus extending the ability to speak to the deceased to non-Okuda clan members. This skill however is exceptionally chakra intensive to the point it can cause severe injury with only a few minutes of use. *Most usage of Shinzoku is solely for learning purposes only. Through communication with the dead, Okuda clan members are able to learn jutsu techniques that had never been passed on by their creators, discern details of historical events that have been lost to time or were unwitnessed in life, and many other means. Limitations *While connected, the users may experience heightened smell, hearing and touch, but their actual sense of sight is exceptionally hindered due to lack of color in the limbo between life and death. Many Okuda members also claim that there is a form of fog which can obstruct sight of objects further away than 50 - 60 meters. Category:DRAFT Category:Kekkei Genkai Category:Senjutsu